Affections
by Ficzilt
Summary: Satoshi transferred to a school where the story begins. He met Naomi who seems to have a slight crush on him but Satoshi avoids this. The Class Rep and the "Delinquent" Who's name was Yoshiki. Ayumi and Yoshiki has been fighting ever since middle school but soon Yoshiki begins to realize his feelings for her. (Rated T)
1. 2nd day

**Yep, new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi Mochida, a new student on his 2nd day of school in 11th grade.

He doesn't really talk to no one for a new student, he just walks around, though he avoids girls and there is a reason for it, it's because...

"Oi! You dropped your books, are you blind or something, kid?" A male obvious student walked towards him, he showed annoyance.

"…"

Satoshi picked up his book, he turned around saying nothing.

"Hey! Kid! Say something!" He yelled again.

Satoshi took out a piece of paper, writing it in 20 secs and dropped on the street floor.

He slowly disappeared into the distance.

"Jeez, this new student doesn't show god damn respect!"

He picked up the paper he dropped and it said.

'I am not a kid'

The tall male with grey eyes and messy short bleached hair crumpled up the paper into his hands.

"Can't he talk? Pfft, stupid kids these days.." He said as he threw the crumpled up paper on the street floor.

* * *

><p>"Mochida, how's it going?" A taller and older guy said.<p>

"Not much sir"

"Are you doing any good in this school?"

"No, just walking around the school"

"Any friends?"

"No"

"Oh boy..Mochida, you should get friends"

Satoshi looked down. "I don't want any friends.."

"Hm?" The teacher said. "Why not?"

"It's past issues, I can't talk about it"

"Hmm, so what's new?"

"Passed a taller guy that looks like a jerk" Satoshi spoke.

"You must have met Yoshiki Kishinuma, he is popular around the neighborhood and school just because he looks cool, girls fall for his looks"

"Hmm, my guts told me to be quiet around that guy"

"Yea, though he always never does his homework, never pays attention, and always slacks off in the middle of my lesson, such an irresponsible and immature boy"

"Sorry to hear that," Satoshi said, he took around seat.

"I guess I am your first student to come here, reward?"

"No rewards my friend"

"Ah..whatever, I knew you would say that anyways"

"Yo teach! What's up!?" The taller boy came in.

"Kishinuma, nice to see you early, sit down"

"Sir, I just came in to ask you what's up"

"Kishinuma, since you entered, sit down"

"Ugh, you are no fun man!" Yoshiki said, he walked and stopped in front of Satoshi.

"Hey! You are that quiet guy I met earlier, what was your name again?" He asked.

"…"

"Quiet eh?"

"…"

"Kid, can you talk?"

"…" Satoshi coughed.

"Kishinuma leave him alone," The teacher said. "Now go, go sit down"

"Later mister, I have to go hang out with my people"

"Kishinuma!"

Yoshiki walked down the hallway he turn to show a peace sign and then left.

"Ugh, dealing with this kind of boy is very.."

"Very disappointing" Satoshi said.

The teacher nodded.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, just grade these tests while my students come"

"Hmmm, since I am new here, mind telling me what should I avoid?"

Th teacher dropped his pencil as he looked up.

"I'll be glad," He said.

"Avoid Yoshiki Kishinuma since he can give you drugs or make you do crazy things, avoid Seiko Shinohara, she can be quite perverted.." The teacher sighed.

"Hmm, ok got it"

"You should ask the Class Rep for help"

"Who is he or she?"

"Ayumi Shinozaki"

"Ayumi...Shinozaki?"

The teacher chuckled and put his hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "Don't get distracted when you see her, just be friends, no dating"

"I don't want to date, even if random girls try to I still won't"

"Let me guess..you won't dates until college?"

"How about Never" Satoshi spoke.

"Never? Did something happen to make you say never?

"…"

Satoshi didn't respond.

"Mochida?"

"No..nothing.." Satoshi ran his fingers through his hair. "..Nothing..happened.."

"Er..ok..?"

"I am back, teach!"

Yoshiki smiled, his smile seems to attract all the girls in a flash.

"You know what to do Kishinuma"

"Yea yea, I know what to do"

"Good"

Just then, a girl just entered.

"Mr. Hazut, I brought the printed worksheets" She said.

"Nicely done Shinozaki! Now I have another job for you"

"Ok, I'll take it"

"You see..My boy here is new so can you show him around the school?"

She looked at Satoshi.

"Sure, I'll take him"

"Good!" Mr. Hazut said.

Satoshi stood up.

"Oi! You never did this when I transferred!" Yoshiki yelled.

Ayumi shot a glare at Yoshiki.

"You think I'll show a delinquent like you!?"

"I was new! I didn't know deep shit about this school, I had to figure it out my self!"

"Kishinuma you shouldn't argue with a girl, especially when that was a long time ago..probably.." Satoshi spoke.

"H-"

"Class Rep, let's go" Satoshi put his hands inside his pockets and left the classroom before Yoshiki can argue.


	2. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"This is the main or central office" Ayumi spoke as she pointed to a door.

Satoshi noticed how close was Ayumi, he moved away from her.

"Ok, can we g-get going..?" Satoshi spoke.

Normally Satoshi would just be quiet and walk away from a girl, but now he couldn't, he needed to know more about the school anyways, though he tried his best staying away from her.

The whole tour, Satoshi stayed away form her about 3 feet.

"And that's it, you can go on, I have to attend business" Ayumi said.

Satoshi gladly nodded and walked away from her.

Going inside the classroom, it was filled with students hanging around and talking.

"Mochida! How did it go?" Mr. Hazut said.

"Good"

"Good to hear that my friend!"

"Yea, I'll be taking a seat now"

"Go on"

Satoshi went to take a seat, he looked around the classroom, everyone busy talking while Satoshi plans to take as nap.

Though, he couldn't because it was morning and he was fully awake.

Soon he spotted the big bad boy walking towards him.

'Great, what does he want now?' Satoshi thought.

"Yo! Mochida how's it going buddy?"

"Leave me alone Kishinuma"

"Aww why?"

"Because I want you to"

"That's not a answer, Mochida"

Satoshi sighed.

"I don't hang out with a slacker like you, Kishinuma"

"Slacker? You mean prince.." Yoshiki said said as he he ran his fingers through his hair.

"A prince is a responsible, nice person, I think you got it all wrong Kishinuma"

Behind Yoshiki were 3 guys that looks like him, bad, they were having a short laugh.

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder, looking at the teacher that was busy grading papers.

Yoshiki looked back at Satoshi, he grabbed his shirt pulling him off his chair.

"Don't mess with me, new student" Yoshiki chuckled.

"Kishinuma! Why are you bullying the new student?"

Yoshiki turn to look at a girl, pretty as hell.

"Oh, Shinohara, I wasn't really bullying this guy"

"Kishinuma, it was clear that you were bullying him"

'This must be Shinohara Seiko..perverted..eh?' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi stood up.

"Um..Shinohara, he wasn't really bullying me, just messing around with me" Satoshi spoke.

"Stop, stop, I am tired of lies.."

"Shinohara, you lie way too much" Yoshiki said.

"I am going to get Naomi to slap you again~"

A cat grin crept on Seiko's face.

"I didn't feel that lap anyways"

"Oh, don't worry I am going to encourage her to slap you harder"

"…"

"It's a good thing she is right there" She said looking at a girl with short hair talking to the Class Rep.

"Oh Naomi! ~"

"Is she always this cheerful?" A guy beside Yoshiki said.

"Yep, she is very cheerful, always.."

"Doesn't matter, she is still pretty hot" Another guy beside Yoshiki said.

"She knows that you all reread a player so she would never talk to you"

"Oh shut up, I have my ways to convince her"

"Kishinuma, are you seriously bullying again?"

Satoshi sat down, he looked at the teacher that still was grading papers.

"I wasn't bullying, Nakashima! Shinohara is lying!"

"She sounded honest to me"

"She always does!"

"Why do you even seem scared Kishinuma, she is weak and you are strong" The guy beside him said.

"Shut up, I have my ways.." Yoshiki whispered.

"Excuse me," Satoshi said.

They turn to look at him.

"You, girl, I don't know your name but can you leave him alone? He didn't bully me for the 2nd time"

"It's Nakashima Naomi"

"Alright, Nakashima leave him alone, I appreciate for your concern by the way"

"I don't need a guy like YOU to defend me" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi walked and stood in front of the girl with short hair.

"Can we talk outside?" Satoshi asked.

"For what?"

"A short talk"

"Move aside Mochida" Yoshiki said, he pushed Satoshi out of the way.

"Kishinuma" Mr. Hazut said.

Yoshiki looked at him, his arms were crossed and he continuously tapped his foot.

"Kishinuma, want to stay after school?"

"No sir" Yoshiki said.

"Good, if you don't want any then go sit down,"

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Mr. Hazut said.

Yoshiki's people that were beside him sat down, 2 left the classroom.

Yoshiki sat down.

Mr. Hazut turned to look at Satoshi.

"Sorry, he can be a bully to everyone" Mr. Hazut said.

"I can tell.."

Mr. Hazut looked at Naomi then went back to grading papers.

"Looks like the talk is off" Satoshi looked at Naomi.

"I wasn't even looking forward to it.."

"Yea.." Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hm?"

Satoshi hesitated for a moment then looked at Naomi.

"Thank You" Satoshi closed his eyes as he smiled big.

"..." Naomi blushed a bit.

"F-For what?" Naomi said.

Satoshi opened his eyes, still smiling.

"For trying to help"

"Oh"

"Well," Satoshi looked at the clock. "Class is starting soon" He said and then went back to his seat.

Seiko walked then stopped beside Naomi.

"He's handsome eh?" Seiko said, with a cat grin on her face.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki.

Yoshiki was sitting on his table with several boys and girls around him.

A girl gave him a cup cake, he gladly took it and ate it.

"Ok Everyone! Class is going to begin..Now!"


	3. Why did you lie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Hahaha"

"Oi! Give it back"

"No can do"

"Give it back!"

"No. Can. Do" Yoshiki said.

"Listen man, give it back"

"Then make me, kid"

"I do not want to make you"

"Then you aren't getting your book bag back, kid"

"Kishinuma.." Mr. Hazut said, he started to tap his foot.

"Oh, mr. Hazut, uh, we were just playing around"

"Give his book bag back"

"But-"

"No buts Kishinuma, when you are done come by my class room" Mr. Hazut said then turned to leave.

"Saved by the teach," Yoshiki said, he turned around and started walking.

Then the taller boy stopped and threw Satoshi's book bag over his shoulder. "Oops" He said then continued walking.

Satoshi kneed down onto the floor to pick up his book bag. "This is what a new student has to deal with..." Satoshi said as he stood up.

"Woah, what happened? You got a cut on your cheek"

"I got pushed by a big guy"

"Yoshiki Kishinuma?"

"Yep.."

"He acts like if he is the king of this school, which he isn't"

"I guess, uh.." Satoshi looked a the student.

"I am guessing you are a straight A student" Satoshi said.

"Are you saying that just because of how I look like?"

"Um..pretty much"

"Wow, I am Sakutaro Morishige and yes, I am a A+ student"

"So easy to spot.."

"Look, just get away from him or else it will make your life even worse"

".."

"Promise me"

"I am not promising anything"

"Well, if he makes your life worse then don't come to me, requesting for help," Morishige sighed. "Ok?"

"I got that understood, now I think I have to go to my next class.."

Satoshi noticed he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Kishinuma"<p>

"Hm?"

"Can I have your cell number?"

Yoshiki stopped walking.

"Sure," Yoshiki took out a piece of paper. "Here"

"Thanks!" The girl said.

"No problem.."

"Kishinuma…" Ayumi stood in front of him.

"What? I had to be nice"

"I said you weren't allowed to give girls your phone number"

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No, you just keep hurting girls like that"

"So?"

"Ugh, this the last time I warn you.."

"Warns, warns, I don't care about that stupid bull shit"

"Language!"

Yoshiki turned around quickly.

"Can you shut up! I don't care about language! I say whatever I want!"

"Oi!" Satoshi stood in front of Yoshiki.

"You shouldn't scream to a girl"

"I am used to it kid, we fight a lot"

"You guys should get along instead of fighting all day"

"I bet you a 1247686 yen that we wouldn't get along for a year"

"You are on" Satoshi said.

"Ok" Yoshiki said, he smirked then entered inside a classroom nearby him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing the right thing.."

"No you are not"

"Trust me, you will probably find something new in him"

"This isn't a movie"

"It doesn't have to be a movie"

* * *

><p>"Oops" Yoshiki said, he purposely stepped on Satoshi's worksheets.<p>

"This was on purpose, was it?"

"Just an accident"

"Yea..ok an accident"

"Seriously, an accident"

The bell suddenly rang.

"I'll see you later, kid" Yoshiki dashed out of the room.

Satoshi rubbed his neck, then he felt someone tap him.

"Um.."

"Huh?" Satoshi looked up, a girl stood there, beginning to blush.

"Um, can I..have your number?" She asked him shyly.

Satoshi stood up.

"Sorry, I don't have a phone" Satoshi said kindly at her.

"Huh?"

Satoshi forced a smile then quickly left the classroom, he sighed.

"Such a pain" Satoshi said, he looked up.

"Why did you lie?"

"Eh?"

Satoshi turned to look at Yoshiki that was leaning on the wall.

"You have a phone, you could have given your phone number to her"

"I don't want to"

"Why not, she was cute"

"I don't care if she is, I just don't want to date anyone"

Yoshiki didn't look surprised, he looked neutral.

"What guy would say that"

".."

Yoshiki raised a brow.

"Did something happen?" Yoshiki crossed his arms.

"Hey! You two! Go to class!"

"Don't worry teach, I was just talking to this poor child" Yoshiki said.

"About what"

"Homework"

"I find that hard to believe, Kishinuma"

"Oh, believe me teach," Yoshiki said. "We are going to class now so don't worry" Yoshiki pushed Satoshi.

"Go" Yoshiki demanded.

Satoshi sighed. "I don't even know why I chose this school.."

"What was that?" Yoshiki said.

"Nothing.."


	4. Be Careful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party...**

"I got 237 contacts" Yoshiki said.

"Mostly are girls right?"

"I guess, every girl just keeps asking my number"

"You shouldn't sound annoyed, I mean, all the guys are jealous of you"

"You don't understand how this is so annoying" Yoshiki closed his eyes followed by a heavy sigh.

"No, it's a paradise.."

"Screw this.." Yoshiki left the group of boys hanging.

"Paradise.."

* * *

><p>Satoshi let out a deep sigh.<p>

"Hey!"

Satoshi almost bumped into someone.

"H-hey! Don't push me.."

"Sorry, I thought you were Kishinuma"

"Did you come from another planet?"

"No.."

"Shinohara right?"

Seiko nodded.

"What makes you think I look like him, Shinohara?"

Seiko shrugged her shoulders.

"…"

"So, how do you like it here?"

"Good except for the being pushed everywhere part"

"Pushed? Is it Kishinuma"

_"What about him?"_

Both Satoshi and Seiko noticed Naomi.

"Aye! Naomi are you finally done?"

"Yea, I am"

_'She's pretty **cute**_'

Satoshi looked down feeling his face getting hot.

'Not planning..'

"So, I will leave you two alone" Said Satoshi.

"Wait," Naomi said.

Satoshi turned around.

"I heard Kishinuma was pushing you around"

"Yea, don't worry about it"

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about me"

"I am not worried about you, just worried that Kishinuma would go further"

"He stopped"

Just then Yoshiki passed by the brunette, snatching Satoshi's phone away.

"Thanks kid" He said before leaving out of sight.

"I can't believe I let him just walk away.."

"I'll get it back, after all he hates slaps"

"Don't worry, I'll get it back,"

"Mochida, I just noticed you are very.." Seiko said.

"Kind?" Satoshi finished.

"Yea.."

"Yea, I know"

"Do you just act-"

"Ok, listen, aren't you going to get your phone back?" Naomi interrupted their conversation.

"Oh yea, thanks for reminding me" Satoshi said.

"No pro-"

"Thanks for the phone kid" Yoshiki said as he threw Satoshi's phone at him.

Satoshi successfully caught it, luckily.

"Kishinuma.." Ayumi appeared from behind.

"Shinozaki?" Naomi said.

Yoshiki looked over his shoulder, he clearly was inspecting Ayumi.

"What is it now" Yoshiki said as he fully turned around.

"Grabbing Mochida's phone"

"Dammit Shinozaki, defending this kid" Yoshiki said.

"You keep doing the wrong things to him"

"But it's fun, you should try it too"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"I am going now.." Seiko whispered to Naomi.

"Don't defend him! He can just stand up can't he!?" Yoshiki yelled.

"Then stop causing him problems!"

"I can cause anyone problems whenever I want!" Yoshiki yelled out loud.

"We should leave them alone" Satoshi said, he signaled Naomi to also come and so she did.

"You shouldn't! It will make it hard for everyone!"

"Tch.."

Yoshiki took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Are..we done?" Yoshiki spoke.

"Yea, we are"

"Good, that was a big waste of time"

"What time? You don't have anything planned"

"We are late you know.."

* * *

><p>"Should we enter?"<p>

"If we do the teacher would get really mad" Naomi said, she thought for a second until she realized Satoshi's arm was around her.

Satoshi noticed Naomi's blushing face, he soon realized where his arm was and he quickly acted.

"S-Sorry!" Satoshi started to blush.

"…"

"Nakashima," Mr. Hazut said, he had signs of anger in his eyes. "Oh and Mochida" He said.

"Mr. Hazut, sorry we are late we had to go through another fight between-"

"Kishinuma and Shinozaki?" Mr. Hazut cut the brunette off.

"Yea" Naomi said.

"It's already common" Mr. Hazut spoke.

"How long have they fought?"

"I heard that they started to argue since the start of Middle School" Mr. Hazut said.

"Wow, that long?"

"Can't they just decide to be friendly with each other?"

Mr. Hazut sighed.

"No matter what I try they still continue to go on and on"

"I say we should do something" Naomi said.

"Sorry Nakashima, I don't want to deal with Kishinuma" Satoshi said.

"Would you like the two to stop arguing?"

"Uh..maybe"

"Listen,"

Satoshi stood quietly.

"If you do, try to help the two, I'll do the same"

"Let me think about it"

"Better hurry"

"I'll let you know later"

"I'll try" Mr. Hazut said.

* * *

><p>At Satoshi's house, satoshi was on his phone, texting his old friend from his old school. He recently came back from talking with Naomi, the decision he has taken is to help.<p>

Satoshi just hoped it will be solved fast because helping for a long period of time will drive him crazy, knowing they fought for a long time.

Satoshi sat up, he instantly met a picture with him and a girl smiling happily.

"You promised me.." Satoshi mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it!"<p>

"We need to be ready for tonight!"

"I wanted to sleep at least an hour more! Why the announcement of all of us coming here this early!?" Yoshiki screamed.

"Tonight we have a 3 hour concert here in the school, of course the others have to rehearse"

"But why ALL of us"

"It's not ALL the students in this school, just the bad students"

"Bad.." Yoshiki sighed. "I wonder how did we even get to this level"

"You obviously don't follow the rules, so my job is for YOU to follow it"

"I can follow it whenever I want, Shinozaki give me a brake for at least once!"

"Never, unless you start following all these rules"

"…"

Yoshiki crossed his arms as he looked away he noticed all the other students leaving the auditorium.

"Why are they leaving?"

"Oh, it's probably time for class to start" Ayumi said, she began to carefully go down the ladder.

Yoshiki noticed the ladder wobbling a bit, the ladder was at the edge of the stage.

"Be careful.." Yoshiki muttered.

"O-Ow! Hey!"

Yoshiki and Ayumi turn and saw Naomi grabbing Satoshi's ear, she smiled.

"How are the decorations going?"

"Why did I have to come.." Satoshi said.

"Because you have to!"

"Get your hands off me.." Satoshi struggled to say.

Ayumi suddenly felt the ladder wobble, she soon fell, waiting for the impact to happen she suddenly felt a pair of arms under her.

"…" Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi.

Meanwhile Satoshi struggled to remove Naomi's hands of his ear which was starting to hurt since Naomi's nails started to dig in his ear.

"It's simple, get your hand off my-"

Not knowing where they were going, Naomi tripped and found herself on top of Satoshi, who was quietly whining.

Right at that moment Seiko entered.

"Is it done.." Seiko soon found this amusing scene.

"What are you guys doing.."


End file.
